Mulder's Little Crisis
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid- série. Mulder est quelque peu excédé par le commun des mortels.


Mulder's little crisis.

&

Sommaire : Mulder est quelque peu excédé par le commun des mortels.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : But non lucratif.

&&&&&

Mulder malmena le klaxon, une fois encore, à cause des innombrables piétons qui se trouvaient, malencontreusement, sur sa route.

-Mais pourquoi autant de couples sont dehors ?! C'est pas vrai !!

Scully grimaça sous le coup de klaxon, plus long que les autres celui-ci.

-Mulder tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Oui, le 14, pourquoi ?

-De quel moi ?

-Février Scully.

-Et ça ne te dit rien ?

Il la regarda, un peu perdu.

-Non, ça devrait ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Tu es désespérant parfois tu sais. Le 14 février. La Saint-Valentin. Mulder…. ?

Il arqua un sourcil indifférent et clairement irrité.

-Oui et bien c'est la « fête des amoureux », alors pourquoi ils sont _tous_ dehors à flâner dans les rues à me faire chier !?

-Mulder !!!

-Ca fait 40 minutes qu'on roule à 20 à l'heure Scully ! On a fait un long voyage en avion, suivit d'un long trajet en voiture, tu es fatiguée, _je_ suis fatigué, et puis j'ai toujours trouvé cette fête trop commerciale !

-Tu veux que je prenne le volant ?

-Non, merci ça ira. Ca ne t'agace pas toi ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas moi qui conduit.

-Non je voulais parler de la Saint-Valentin.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une future fiancée extatique que cette fête doit m'agacer.

-Mouais. Enfin tu avoueras que ce défilé de marques d'affection est exaspérant.

-Je ne trouve pas moi. Ca donne plutôt espoir.

Mulder écouta sa réponse d'une oreille distraite, le trafic devenant plus fluide il revivait enfin.

-Espoir en quoi ?

-En l'humanité.

-C'est bien au moins tu es optimiste.

Elle regarda par la vitre, avant de lui répondre.

-Réjouis-toi Mulder, on vient d'arriver, tu vas pouvoir te détendre devant la télé et pester contre le monde empli d'idéalistes idiots et amoureux !

A cette remarque, qui s'avèrerait exacte plus tard, il ne put que sourire.

*

Scully s'apprêta à aller au lit, quand une idée un peu saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit. Ils étaient arrivé depuis une heure à peu près et s'était très vite séparés, chacun savourant l'intimité de sa chambre.

La porte communicante n'était pas fermée à clé, elle le devinait, mais au vue de l'état d'esprit de Mulder, rentrer dans sa chambre sans y être invitée n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Tant pis, elle se risqua quand même.

Elle le trouva torse nu, au lit et la télécommande à la main.

-Scully, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je n'entendais pas de bruit, je venais vérifier si tu étais toujours vivant.

Elle réussi à le faire sourire.

-Merci de t'en inquiéter. Et si tu veux tout savoir, mon moral s'est nettement amélioré par rapport à tout à l'heure.

-Oh. Un porno que tu n'avais encore jamais vu ?

-C'est impossible ça ! Non, juste un match de baseball qui s'est fini en ma faveur.

C'était une bonne nouvelle, ça voulait dire qu'il était plus calme et reposé.

-J'suis contente que ça aille mieux. Bonne nuit.

Il fut surprit de la voir battre en retraire si vite.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir le score Scully ?

Elle le regarda une minute, puis décida contre la tentation.

-Non.

Tournant les talons, bien décider à rester de son coté de la porte, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Puis elle fit marche arrière et vint s'assoir à coté de lui, l'envie de céder à la tentation étant bien trop grande.

-Scully ?

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis se recula aussi vite qu'elle ne s'était avancée.

Elle aurait aimé approfondir le contact. Lui aussi. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'instant adéquat.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Mulder.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… j'espère pouvoir te redonner un peu foi en l'humanité.

Elle se releva, et partie, cette fois pour de bon.

-Scully, pour l'humanité je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai foi en _toi_.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire radieux, signe qu'elle avait comprit et qu'elle était touchée par ses paroles.

-C'est déjà un très bon début alors.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, il murmura.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi Scully.

Et bien qu'elle ne fût plus présente dans la pièce, il put jurer qu'_elle_ l'avait entendu.

&&&&&


End file.
